Better shape up
by wickedquill
Summary: Better shape up because Teddy needs a fam. Hermione and Draco are named in the will to look after the orphaned Teddy Lupin. Together. If these two don't shape up, they will lose this chance to be part of something they didn't even realize they both needed.


A/N: Oh dear! I seemed to have lost my way from my usual Harry Potter bible aka The Harry Potter Lexicon

I had found my way onto a fan site hence some rather significant errors in my original story.

Also, I loved the feedback! It made me realise I could do better so I've reworked the chapter. I felt the story got off to a rather clumsy and rather too serious start. plus 'kamarooka' I actually watched the film 'Life as we know it' instead of just the trailer and I concur with your opinion! It surprised me with how good it was.

Anyway without further ado is here my new and improved first chapter for 'Better shape up'.

It is quite short, but I wanted to take down my old chapter asap and it works well as an intro.

Chapter 1: Intro

"Look, I appreciate that you care for the boy, but he is a blood relative-" The blonde and hauntingly pale young man in an expensive looking green velvet suit over a black turtleneck was cut off mid sentence.

"Your family is pretty much related to every wizarding family including the Crabbes, it means nothing," came the scoffed reply from an athletic looking young woman with a healthy tan wearing a fitted brown skirt and white collared shirt. Her thick brown hair was pulled up into a gravity-defying bun, as if by some sort of magic…

"My father-"

"If you say 'my father will hear about this' just once, I will hex you, so help me."

Henry Fitzwilliam, an associate for the Department of Estates, Affairs and Wills for Magical Beings, was too old for this. Or rather, these two were proving to be rather immature and it was making him feel old.

He had thought this assignment would be cut and dry, but he should have suspected 'a simple appointing of legal guardianship' as it was described to him, would have been complicated. Assignments involving children usually were.

His boss was clearly still upset about that memo he had accidentally received which had been about him… Henry stifled a sigh. Goodbye promotion, hello shitty assignments.

"Well maybe if your father held some sway in the society that counted – why have you got your wand out Granger? Well two can play at that game!"

The tone of alarm prompted Henry to re-engage. After all, it would probably do well not to have to explain any injuries to the boss after.

"Alright both of you please be seated. Miss Granger, I would ask you to please put your wand away, and for you Mr Malfoy to follow suit," Really it was like dealing with first year Hogwarts students, "There are some conditions with the guardianship of Master Ted Lupin."

That seemed to settle them right down. Miss Granger had even taken out a quill and notepad from her beaded bag and was waiting for him to speak again.

"My client, the late Mrs Andromeda Tonks, had named you two as joint guardians of the boy in one household with the stipulation that if this was an issue, you would not obtain guardianship," Henry paused for any verbal interjections but they both seemed to have been stunned into silence which was an amazing feat for a pair so vocal, "Now, considering the conflict I have just witnessed, I am inclined to recommend the enforcement of a trial period of four weeks so as to observe if this is a workable arrangement."

This was just met with the same stunned stare.

"If you both agree to undertake this trial, it will commence tomorrow morning when your assigned caseworker drops Master Ted Lupin off to my client's former home where you will staying," Henry was pleased to note that Miss Granger had seemed to snap out of the daze and had started to jot down notes, "Might I suggest a few minutes to think about this and talk it over?"

"Well I for one don't need a few minutes, I will do it, I care very much for Teddy," Miss Granger said barely looked up from her notes, "In fact I am writing a list of everything I need to bring over to the house right now."

Mr Malfoy shot a withering look in Miss Granger's direction, which alarmed Henry in its intensity, "Well I don't need to write a list, I have elves for that, put me down as a yes too, I will take care of my nephew as is my familial duty."

"You won't be bringing any house elves to the house!"

"Is that a fact? Well I am not cleaning up after you if you make a mess Granger, nor will I let my nephew live in filth."

"It's called magic and also being an adult Malfoy, and we get it, Teddy is your nephew, you can call him by his name, or did you forget it?"

Henry sighed again as the bickering continued. He could see that they both cared for the boy, but something in his gut told him it wouldn't be enough.

With nothing left to do, he pulled out his quill from his jacket and he began to fill out the paperwork somewhat reluctantly. The bickering grew louder and with that his hopes of success and pleasing the boss went out the window.

And all because of a misdirected memo.


End file.
